Emotions Unveiled, Unwanted
by Lena108
Summary: [One-shot] YAOI WARNING! YuberAlbert. Yuber interrups Albert while he is working and they have a ::cough:: conversation.


Emotions Unveiled, Unwanted

By Lily Evans

A/N: I think I am going to toy with this couple a little bit. I am not entirely sure if I like it at all. Read and review please!

~*~

The redheaded strategist sat at a desk, looking over his battle preparations by candlelight. He did not hear the door open and the figure approach behind him. He only noticed when the demon picked up the trashcan and dropped it again, startling him.

"What was that?" Albert snapped. "I'm working. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Silverberg," Yuber said. "Is that such a crime?"

"Compared to most other things you have done, I do not believe it a crime," Albert said. "I did not think demons could get lonely."

"Then admit that you were wrong," Yuber said impatiently.

"I'm actually quite busy," Albert said, turning back to the desk. "Why don't you go bug Luc, he's likely wallowing in his own angst, but you could possibly snap him back into reality."

"Oh, but you are so much more amusing," the demon said with a wry smile. Albert sighed; talking to Yuber always gave him a headache.

"You don't have anything more productive to do?" Albert asked, attempting to get Yuber out of the room. "I'm planning our battle strategy."

"I was told you were a genius," Yuber reminded him. "You can probably figure out how to beat those maggots within seconds."

"Possibly," Albert said. "But one cannot be too careful. If I remember correctly you do not like to lose."

"There you are right," Yuber said.

"Then why will you not leave me?" Albert demanded. Yuber frowned.

"I am beginning to feel I am not wanted, Silverberg," Yuber said. The demon's tone was dangerous, but Albert failed to notice it.

"Yes," he answered the unasked question. "If you don't mind, I would like you to leave." It was a split second after this that Yuber's twin swords were at his neck, cutting into it.

"I don't like feeling unwanted, Silverberg," Yuber said, pushing the swords further.

"There are obviously quite a few things that you do not like," Albert said. "I do not think it would be amiable to kill your strategist before the final battle. Not to mention that Luc would not like it."

"I am not in this for him," Yuber said, his voice still dangerous, but relaxing the swords slightly, whispering into Albert's ear. "I do this of my own accord."

"I see," Albert said, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "So am I correct in saying that nobody controls you?"

"Yes," Yuber said. "What of it?"

"Why do you let me order you around then?" he asked. It was rather a stupid question, considering his situation, but it was making Yuber relax the swords away from his neck, so he proceeded.

"Listening to you gives me the bloodshed I desire," Yuber informed him. "I therefore, stick to your silly 'plans'. It does not matter to me which side wins or loses, it only matters that I have my fill of the violence. Understand?" Albert nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Yuber seemed to sense the fear in him and smiled. He finally pulled the swords away, giving Albert a few seconds to catch his breath.

Yuber then pulled Albert up and shoved him against the near the desk. The demon's face was dangerously close to his, which was making Albert even more uncomfortable.

"Listen Silverberg," Yuber said dangerously. "I could kill you anytime I wish to. Keeping you around amuses me." Albert did not want to ask exactly _how_ he amused the demon. Yuber answered the unasked question by closing the gap between their faces and locking Albert in a fiery kiss.

Albert quickly let himself lose all sensibility and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. This seemed to please Yuber for he pushed Albert harder into the wall. Their kiss became more passionate and they soon found themselves on Albert's bed, still lost in the heated kiss. Albert then regained his senses and attempted to push the, now shirtless demon off him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Yuber raised an eyebrow as if it were obvious.

"What does it look like I'm going?" he asked. Albert then took the time to observe his situation. He was lying on his bed, his coat unbuttoned. Yuber's shirt was lying halfway across the room. The demon himself was straddling Albert's hips.

"Dammit," Albert cursed. "Did you just try to rape me?"

"Now that's hardly fair," the demon said, mocking him. "You can hardly call it rape when you so willingly let me do all of this." Albert cursed again. Yuber smiled malevolently. He pinned Albert's arms down and, once again brought his face close to the strategists.

"Now what are you doing?" Albert asked, dreading the answer.

"What I am _about_ to do," Yuber told him. "Is what you'd call a rape. Unless you decide to cooperate and let me." Albert then found himself lost in another kiss, this one more passionate and fierce than the last. He felt Yuber's tongue slip into his mouth, and he let him! 

Albert could hardly believe what he was letting Yuber do, and without a struggle. It was so captivating and Albert found himself wanting more. He bit Yuber's lip, drawing a trickle of blood. Yuber was obviously pleased with this, for he began to undress Albert further.

"Hey, you need to—" Luc had appeared in the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ahem." Albert looked over Yuber's bare shoulder at their leader.

"Uh, we were just…" Albert began.

"No," Luc said. "I really _don't_ want to know what you were doing. I just wanted to tell you that I need that strategy sometime this year."

"Forgive me," Albert said, now feeling extremely uncomfortable under Luc's stare. "I'll get right on it."

"No," Luc said again. "Just, uh, take your time." He turned to leave.

"You can't pretend you weren't doing just this with Sarah in the next room," Yuber said to his turned back.

"I beg your pardon?" Luc demanded. He glared at Yuber and stalked out of the room, shutting the door with a snap.

"I really should get started on that strategy," Albert said.

"You've already started," Yuber said. "There was something on that paper when I came in."

"I really should get it finished," Albert said.

"It can wait," Yuber said into his ear. "This can't." He kissed Albert again.

It was in that night that Albert found something he never thought he would, especially in a demon. Emotions unveiled, emotions unwanted…

END


End file.
